The overall objective of the project is to clarify the mode of interaction of enzymes with lipd substrates. In the next year experiments will be done on interaction of membraneous enzymes with membraneous lipid substrates. Clarification will be sought for the mode of interaction of the enzyme and substrate in the same membrane as well as across membranes. Animals and bacterial systems as well as lipsomes will be used for this purpose. Specific systems will involve hydrolysis of membraneous sphingomyelin, diacylglycerol and lysolecithin and the biosynthesis of the glycolipids by their respective membraneous enzymes. A second project involves synthesis of colored and fluorescent derivatives of lipids. The synthetic compounds will be used to develop spectrophotometric and fluorimetric procedures for assaying enzymes of lipid metabolism. They will also be employed to study transport of lipids across membranes.